la fausse fin d'un grand homme
by bengirl
Summary: Un épisode de Ben montrait ce dernier abattu par un ennemi dans la cour du ranch. Dans le journal, on apprenait que des funérailles avaient été organisées pour lui, tandis qu'on retrouvait Ben, sain et sauf, dissimulé dans sa chambre, attendant de paraître pour confondre l'assassin. J'ai écrit la scène des funérailles.


Terrorisé par cette monstrueuse hypothèse Ben ouvre les yeux, à la recherche d'une issue. Réveil en sursaut, les paupières lourdes mais néanmoins réactives et vives, il s'assoit droit dans son lit et reprend son souffle. Il n'a aucune notion de temps, étant donné qu'une nuit sans lune obscurcit irrémédiablement l'espace, quelle idée stupide. Il n'y a pas de raison de se mettre dans un état pareil. Mais qu'est-ce que son inconscient lui joue comme scénario catastrophe ? Quelle est cette sourde angoisse qui lui tord la poitrine et lui vrille les tempes, faisant naître dans ses poumons une respiration saccadée ? Lentement il se rallonge, pose sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixe le plafond, le regard songeur. Le sommeil mettra du temps à venir. Ben Cartwright est nerveux, tendu, il jette un bref coup d'œil sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche, essaie de contenir cette vision affolée qui viole son esprit. Il tente de se calmer et de replonger dans la nuit et le repos.

Ben sort sur le perron, il étire ses bras, respire à pleins poumons l'air frais de Ponderosa. Il chasse de son visage les derniers traits de fatigue, la nuit a été pénible. Il fait quelques pas en direction de la grange ; sans savoir. BANG La détonation retentit aux oreilles de Ben. Ben est saisi, s'immobilise, quand il la remarque. Oui là, rouge foncée, se déployant lentement comme une pétale de rose un peu en avance. Sur sa poitrine, à hauteur du cœur. Et son visage se fige, se décompose ; un cri qui s'étouffe dans sa gorge. Il tombe, lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux de son ranch.

Le cercueil a été posé dans le haut corbillard auquel ont été attelés Buck, Sport ; Cochise et Beauty. Les quatre chevaux s'immobilisent tout près du petit cimetière de Virginia City.

Roy est là, tout près de Joe, de Hoss, et d' Adam. Ce sont eux qui s'approchent, tout lentement. Délicatement ils font glisser le cercueil en bois et avec beaucoup de précautions et de tendresse, ils l'élèvent et le déposent sur leur épaule. De tout leur amour, Joe, Hoss et Adam accompagné par le fidèle ami, ils vont porter Ben Cartwright en terre. Tête baissée, ils marchent solennellement, faisant attention à accorder leurs pas, calant leur attitude et leur démarche. Ils le déposent dans la terre et chacun à leur tour; ils lancent de la terre dessus au moyen d'une pelle. « Tu es né poussière, tu redeviendras poussière » murmure le révérend. Puis il fait un signe de la tête et Adam s'approche , après avoir tendu l'outil à un proche pour remettre sa veste. Adam s'avance et, mettant la main dans sa poche, en sort une feuille pliée en quatre. Clarifiant sa gorge, il commence à lire de sa voix ferme et profonde :

« Pa, nous voici réunis pour le jour le plus dur de notre existence. Dans mon cœur, dans celui de Joe et de Hoss, il y a de la colère ; oui, nous sommes en proie à une rage sans nom contre le lâche qui t'a ôté la vie. Tu aimais la vie, et tu aimais les gens, tu allais vers les gens. Et celui-là, celui-là, tu ne t'en es pas méfié et il t'a abattu. Tu avais ce besoin de tendre la main et d'ouvrir les portes. Il y a parmi nous aujourd'hui certains de ces naufragés à qui tu as, un jour, offert un gîte, un couvert, une épaule. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour te dire au revoir mais pour te rendre un hommage, tu vas beaucoup nous manquer, en tant que membre de la communauté, en tant que patron, en tant qu'ami et en tant que père. Hoss ; Joe et moi ne t'oublierons jamais, nous penserons à toi chaque jour de notre vie, en nous rappelant tous les moments où tu as été là pour nous : tes sourires, tes bras puissants, protecteurs autour de nous, tes coups de gueule pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin, tes précieux conseils dispensés avec la même intensité et la même ferveur, une authenticité incroyable. Tu as construit pour nous le plus solide des refuges, contre les orages de la vie, chaque pierre de Ponderosa est un bout de ton rêve.

Que le seigneur t'accueille dans ses bras, toi qui les as ouverts si souvent pour les autres. Comment penser que nous ne te verrons plus, comment penser que tu ne descendras plus cette rue, majestueusement sur ton cheval. La vie ne sera plus la même sans toi à mes côtés, pa, sans toi à nos côtés. Nous continuerons, oui, parce que c'est ce que tu veux, tu nous disais si souvent « vous valez mieux que ça » ; alors oui nous continuerons à avancer dans le souvenir de tes valeurs et de tes principes et nous essaierons de ne pas te trahir. On aurait bien trop peur que tu ne viennes nous infliger un coup de pied dans le derrière. »

A ce moment, un léger sourire naît sur les lèvres du fils aîné qui lit de toute son âme l'éloge funèbre composée pendant ces nuits sans sommeil qui ont précédé cette matinée. Dans l'assistance, de frêles murmures s'élèvent. Adam inspire tout en douceur, et accueille ce mélange de douceur et de chagrin. Il se sent sur un fil, sa gorge est nouée, sa voix se brise. Dans son souffle, toutes les émotions qui le submergent. Il a joué son rôle parfaitement. De là où il est, son père aurait été fier de lui.

FIN


End file.
